Bleach - Come back to my world
by BashToGlory
Summary: Its three months since Ichigo sacrificed his powers to defeat Aizen, but was it all in vain when his experiments come for revenge and to bring Aizen back? New war, new characters, and new powers. Nel has regained her true form and will do anything to help Ichigo. Ichi/Nel pairing. Rated M for future lemons. Characters maybe OC!
1. Nel's heart

Come back into my world

Chapter 1

* * *

_I miss you, that's what I want to tell you. But that's not what my heart says. You turned my world around, my past and my evil deeds held no meaning to you. No, you saw me to be someone else. Someone I didn't know I was, and for that you protected me and fought for me. I miss you, no that's not what my heart say's, I love you, and because of that, I'll protect and fight for you until my sword breaks, until my body is dust, but my spirit will always continue to fight for you._

* * *

A small child laid on the sands of Hueco Mundo looking at the orange hair Shinigami as he laid on his back looking up at the fifth Espada. The fifth Espada looked down at the half dead Shinigami with disgust as he knelt picking up the arm that held the Zanpakuto. "Lets put an end to this, Shinigami!" Said the Espada as he started to break the boys wrist. As the small child looked at the scene before her with wide teary eyes whispering the boy's name " Itsygo... Itsygo... **ITSYGO!**

* * *

_**THREE MONTHS LATER**_

_Las Noches Nel's room 2:15 A.M._

Nel woke up in a cold sweat and was breathing heavily from the dream she had. The same dream she had for the past three months. Since the day Ichigo came close to dying at the hands of Nnorita and then seeing him being crushed and broken by Tesla she kept having nightmares about him dying.

When she decided that her heart wasn't going to jump out of her chest she got out of bed and walked around the room_. _Nel turned back to her adult form shortly after the war ended, since she was the former third espada, Halibel ,who was now the ruler or Las Noches, offered Nel a place to stay. Nel knew what Hueco Mundo was like, she could remember her fraccion ,Dondochakka, and Pesche, having to fight to protect themselves and her from other hollows, she didn't want to go back to that life, having to kill fellow hollows so she and her friends could live.

Nel walked over to one of the corners in her room to where she placed her sword, she never liked fighting or taking a life, but she always felt safe when it was by her or on her hip. "Thank you Ichigo." she whispers to no one in particular as she reaches down to pick up her sword and unsheathed it. Since Nel returned to her adult form she only used her blade once to fight to protect Ichigo from Nnorita, Nel sheathed her sword and sat it back in the corner and walked back to the bed, not to sleep, but to think about the orange haired Shinigami.

The one that protected her during the war, the was that saved her repeatedly with his blade, body, and spirit. Now all she wanted to do was return him the favor by protecting him. Nel learned about a week ago from Halibel that Ichigo had lost all his Spiritual powers and could no longer seen Ghost, Shinigami, or Hallows and because of that he could no longer return to her.

She always thought Ichigo was different, special even, but for him to fight Aizen knowing that he would lose his powers just show's the depths of his resolve to protect the things that he loved. Nel threw her hands in her face as she started to think about how Ichigo could have easily lost his life when he was fighting Nnorita and his fraccion Tesla, she could remember seeing Ichigo struggling against the crushing arms of Tesla. Nel let a few tears run down her face as she recalled the scene.

"If only I was strong enough to protect him, then he wouldn't have had to suffer so much pain."

Nel could barely remember the red-headed girl running over to Ichigo's side in an attempt to heal him, she could remember hearing his words.

"Heal... Nel before you heal me."

Even when he was half dead Ichigo thought of the people who was around him that was hurt. Nel got up from her bed and walked over to a door that led out to the balcony of her room, as she walked out she felt a cold breeze around her bare arms and legs, she walked over to the edge of the balcony and looked up over at the moon, she still didn't understand why Ichigo protected her, after all she was a Hallow and he was a Shinigami, Nel looked up at the sky, very few people thought it wasn't very interesting, but she always loved they way the sky and the moon looked in Las Noches. The moon always looked lonely but beautiful, just like Ichigo.

"Ichigo, I wonder what your thinking now, I only wish that you could come back to me." Nel was so deep in her thoughts that she almost jumped off the edge when she heard a knock on her door on the far end of her room.

"Who would be up at this time at night" She walked over to the door to her room calling out "Who is it" as she was a few steps away from the door the person on the other side responded "Its Halibel, may I come in." Nel stopped in mid stride 'Halibel! What is she doing up? She should be asleep getting some rest to prepare for the next few days.' Nel walked the last few step opening the door to see a beautiful black women with golden hair and a jacket that covered her lower face.

"Halibel-sama, please come in." Nel stepped to the side as Halibel walked by to stand in the middle of the room turning around to look at Nel.

"Is there something wrong Halibel-sama." Nel closed the door behind her and stood still waiting for Halibel to respond.

"Nel please stop with the formalities, and I had felt your reiatsu spike so I thought I would come to see if your OK." Nel blushed and looked down at the floor.

"Everything's OK, I just had a bad dream is all, I guess I'm just nervous about tomorrow." Halibel walked over to Nel and placed her left hand on Nel's should and used her right hand to bring Nel's face up too look in her eyes.

"Nel if you think you cant or if you don't want to do this then don't worry, I wont send you off to do something that you don't want to do." Nel shook her head no to indicate that, that wasn't the problem.

"No, its not that. Its just how am I to tell him that we need him to fight another war. He had lost his powers to defeat Aizen and to end a war that Aizen had involved him in, but if he doesn't help us with this war and we lose then Soul Society and the world of the living will be in peril."

"If there's one thing that Ive heard about Kurosaki is that he'll help his friends, I know its bad that I've requested you to do, but he knows you and you are our only hope." Nel knew that the mission she was given was vital to prevent a all out war on the three worlds. "I'll do it Halibel, but instead of waiting tomorrow, may I go to night?"

* * *

_**Well right now I'm doing some touch ups here and there on this chapter. As many of you know this was meant to be a one-shot, but because of everyone wanting to continue this I'm happy to say I am working on a Ichigo POV and a story that will work very well for Nel and Ichigo. Just a quick heads up, some the characters will be OC, but I will do my best to keep them in character as best I can. Thank you all for your support on this I honestly thought no one would like this. Chapter 2 coming VERY soon**_


	2. What Ichigo feel's

**Come back into my world 2**

**Thank you everyone that reviewed the first Chapter and told me to continue this, it's a big encouragement to know that you all liked it I just hope you like this one just as much. Please R&R**

**Just telling you this now I am altering the manga, and some of the characters maybe slightly OC**. I DON'T OWN BLEACH

* * *

_We were of one soul at a time. you were a part of me and I you, but I lost you in the those last moments. Are you still there? Do you still live in my soul, in my heart or am I completely alone? Are you there? Is it that I just can't hear your voice calling out to me? I want you to come back, I want to hear you voice again. I don't want to be alone. I don't want to be weak!_

* * *

World of the living

Karakura Town

Ichigo's room

* * *

Ichigo rolled over in his bed to face his room, with sleepy but very alert eyes he looked over at his clock on his desk to see that it was 2:20 A.M. "eh, it's a good thing its Saturday or Sensei would be beaming me upside the head with her book for falling asleep in class again." Ichigo whispered to himself, he went to bed at 11pm but hasn't slept at all.

Ichigo was still having trouble accepting that he no longer was a Shinigami, even though he would never tell his family or friends, and because he would always think about the past events when he was relaxed, going to sleep was the most complicated thing for him because he was always in a relaxed state of mind.

It been three months since he last saw Rukia or anyone from Soul Society. Three months since he defeated Aizen and lost his powers, three months since he was in Hueco Mundo and saw that green haired goddess. Ichigo shocked and surprised himself when his thoughts turned over to her. The child who saved his life several times while he tried to rescue Inoue from Aizen, the goddess that saved him from Nnorita when he was close to dying.

"I just wish I could have said good-bye to her before I left, I just wish I could have thanked her for saving me."

Ichigo rolled back over to face the only window in his room so he could look at the cloudless sky and the bright full moon. Ichigo sat up and rubbed his eyes, he looked from the window back to his room. Since he lost his powers Ichigo was busy making up his grades along with picking up a few sports that he wasn't able to do during the time when he was a Shinigami, and since he was so busy with that his room seemed to become far more crowded. Everything he had in his room was to help him distract his mind, even though he refused to admit it.

All the sports he'd been playing was to help keep his strength and reflexes, and all the fights he kept on getting into was to feel the void that became his life because of his time fighting hollows.

"Damn it, I just wish there was a way to reverse all this, I just refuse to accept that, that I have no more Spiritual power left! There has to be a way! There has to be a way for me to see her again!

Right when he said that he couldn't help but smile. Ever since he was little he could see ghosts, and he hated it. All he had wanted was to be normal. Ichigo just snickered at that, anyone who didn't know Ichigo would think he was just a normal teen, but his family and friends knew differently. Even though he lost his powers he would never be normal after all he went through and seen happen.

Ichigo walked back over to the window to look at the moon again. Ichigo would never admit to his friends or family that he wanted his powers back, but if he knew of a way to regain them he would take it, he turned back around and looked at his room. Finally making up his mind he tugged on some sweat pants and a T-shirt and walked out of his room to the hall walking toward the stairs heading toward his destination, the front door. When he reached the door he slipped on some shoes and quietly as he could opened the door and walked out, it wasn't a warm night but neither was it a cold one. Ichigo closed the door without making any noise and started to walk down the street, just wondering.

Before realizing it he was at the park, the place where he agreed to become a Shinigami and protect people, the place where he and Rukia began to understand each other. As he was about to turn away he suddenly felt a strange but familiar presence, he didn't know if it was the presence that of a hollow or a Shinigami so he quickly got away from the park, he didn't run because he was scared but because if it was indeed a hollow he didn't want to get in the way when a Shinigami came to deal with it.

His mind started to wonder about what was going on, if it was a Shinigami there at the park who was it, was it someone who he knew well, or was it someone who was new. He shook his head and turned to leave pushing the thoughts of who it is to the back of his mind, he didn't need to worry about that anymore, there was nothing he could do to help anymore. A while later he was starting to feel tired from his long walk so he decided that it was time to go home when he felt that same presence that was at the park, but this time it was stronger than earlier.

It didn't feel dark, it was familiar, he didn't know how but he did indeed know this reiatsu. He turned around behind him and only one word slipped between his lips.

"Nel?"

* * *

**Yes I know and I'm sorry its short, but coming up with a POV for Ichigo was just a pain in the fucking ass, I mean damn talk about a challenge. Anyways I do have a plot and a bad ass war and new characters coming in on this one, and for all of you that are reading and following **_**The Ruined past**_** it maybe a while till the 5th chapter is up because I'm working on a really big and bad ass fighting scene so its going to be a while till its up.**


	3. Intentions

_Bleach - Come back into my world_

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

**Heads up people, I've added somethings to Chapter 1, so you may want to read that over again before you start to read this chapter. Tanks you everyone that has review, fav and followed this story, its very encouraging to me and I just want you all to know, I FUCKING LOVE YOU!  
**

* * *

**The Bond's we formed**

* * *

_We're all connected together through bonds. There's never two alike, they're all unique in their own way. Some bonds we're not even aware of, some we don't understand, and some that we could lose our life over. It's the bonds that keep us close to each other, it's the bonds that we make out of nothing and form them into something. And through these bonds we become aware to what the other feels, through these bonds our souls become one in their own way._

* * *

Ichigo's eyes shot open when he heard his alarm clock going off. Wanting to throw it across the room he restrained himself as he turned it off. As he laid in bed he could recall the events from last night. He could remember only some of it, but the one thing he doubted was him going to forget was Nel being there.

"Was it a dream or was it real..."

Ichigo moved his legs out from under the covers and placed them on the floor, walking over to his dresser to get some clothes to shower unaware of the person in his room with him, as Ichigo bent over to get his clothes from the lower drawer he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"You know Istygo, from this angle you sure do have a cute butt." laughed the voice. Ichigo dropped his clothes and spun around with a red face to see Nel sitting in his desk chair on the far side of his room, she was dressed in a long black skirt that went just a little past her knees and had a dark red shirt.

"NEL!" Ichigo shouted in disbelief "What are you doing here, how did you get here?" Just then Isshin decided to run into the room to give Ichigo his daily awakening to suddenly stop in his tracks to stare at Nel and then at Ichigo with a grin slowly spreading across his face.

"Oh no." Ichigo groaned knowing to well what his father was about to do and no matter how fast Ichigo was, he wasn't fast enough to prevent his father from taking a small portrait out of his shirt pocket and squealing happily.

"Oh Masaki! Our son has gotten one step closer to becoming a man. He has found a beautiful and a very dev~blaa" Before he could finish he felt his sons fist connect to his right cheek sending him backwards into the hall.

"Just for once in your life would please try to act normal you old perverted old freak! Ichigo closed the door in his fathers face ,literary, and turned around to face Nel, still not believing that she was in the same room with him, and above all else, he could see her AND touch her.

"OK, I have several questions but I first want to apologize for my idiot father." Ichigo turned to his door and with a quick kick his right foot hit the lower end of the door and was rewarded with a squeak of pain. Ichigo turned at hearing Nel's laugh and saw her get up and walk over to his bed to sit down but instead falling backwards. Ichigo, who quickly averted his eyes else were, cleared his throat and walked over and took a set in the chair that Nel had been occupying waited for Nel to stop playing around.

Nel who was laughing decided to stop playing with the stuffed lion ,that Kon had stayed in when Ichigo didn't need him, sat up and looked at Ichigo still wearing her big cheesy grin decided to stop and get a serious look on her face.

"Are you telling me that you don't remember?" She asked looking mildly confused "You remember nothing about what happened last night?" With her last question Ichigo looked like he just got hit with a Zero.

"Are you saying last night actually happened? I thought it was just a dream, how the hell did I get back home, how did you find where I live, and how the hell can I see and touch you?!" Ichigo was calm with every question he asked but was obviously tense.

"Ichigo, last night happened, but shortly after you noticed i was there you passed out from my reiatsu, I guess taking off my hood was too much for you, you've regained enough spiritual power to notice reiatsu but not to see ghost or anything else. Shortly after that happened Ishida, Chad and Orihime came to "investigate" is what they said. Chad and Ishida was about to attack me when they saw you passed out on the ground, but luckily Orihime recognize me and stopped the other two before they attacked. After that Chad took you home and Ishida and Orihime took me to a shop to get me a faux body, I cant remember the owner's name but he seemed to know what he was doing because everything about this body is just right."

"His name is Urahara, and he's a Soul Reaper that was the Captain of the Twelfth Division. Now I have just one last question." Ichigo got up from his seat and took a few steps toward Nel, as he looked down at her he asked his last question.

"Why did you come here?" Ichigo was happy to see Nel again, but he didn't want Soul Society to come and start causing problems. Nel looked up at Ichigo trying to hide the pain in her eyes and facial expression, she was about to ask him to do something that he had no reason to get involved or to be involved with.

"Ichigo. I'm on a mission for Halibel. It so happens that Aizen's pets and experiments have not all been destroyed and they are a threat to Hueco Mundo, and we are not strong enough to fight them. No one knows what they are and why he made them, but they are a new breed of hollows, something far more powerful and more intelligent than a Espada. Halibel has gathered the remain Espada and Arrancar to fight them, but their not enough, we need help. So Halibel went to a storeroom that was Aizens to see if she could find something about the new breed or something that could be used against them." Nel stopped to think about how she should approach about what she found and what it could be used for, would Ichigo send her away when he found out, or would he agree to help.

"What did she find Nel. It's obviously bugging you, just tell me." Nel got off the bed and stood at eye level with Ichigo. She didn't want to do this, but she knew that there was no way around it, if they were to win this war then they needed Ichigo.

"She found a lot of things down there, mostly how to transform Soul Reapers to Hollows, but what shocked her the most was she found a stone that looked just like the hogyoku, but it's used to restore a Shinigamis powers." Nel paused for a moment and then finished in a rush

"She had found out that you lost your powers to defeat Aizen and we were hoping that if we used the stone we could revive your powers to help us with the war. Ichigo we know and understand if you don't want to help us, it's not your war nor do I want you to be sucked into this either, but it wouldn't matter any way. If this new breed of hollows take over Hueco Mundo they will be in control of everything and wage war on Soul Society and then the world of the living. Ichigo we need you to save us once again." Ichigo never moved or acted like he had heard what Nel told him. Just last night he had wished and hoping against hope that there was away, just some way to restore his powers, and here was Nel offering them to him and in hope that he would save her and her people from destruction.

"Nel, lets got to the shop that you went to last night, and talk to Urahara about this." Ichigo turned around and headed for the door to his room till he suddenly turn to look at Nel.

"Wait here for a moment will you?" Turning before Nel could say a word Ichigo rammed the door open causing a very unfortunate Isshin to fly backwards in to the wall causing the house to shake. Ichigo walked out of his room without even looking at his father and motioned with his hand for him to follow.

Isshin was very durable, but he had to admit being smashed into a wall wasn't very fun for him.

"What is it Ichigo?"

"I know you were listening in on the conversation dad, and I just want to know. is there a way for Aizen to have thought something like this could happen. Is it possible he knew I would learn the final Zangetsu and use it on him and losing my powers in the end, or was he just scared that he would lose his powers while fighting?" Ichigo had his head bowed which caused his bangs to cover up his eyes preventing Isshin to read the expression on his sons face.

"I don't know, Aizen was always a wild one, but he was always prepared for the worst. To be honest, I think he was just scared that the hogyoku would cause an effect that would somehow make him lose his powers, but then again it could be something else completely. But thats not whats relevant now, Ichigo you beat Aizen and ended the war, but now his experiments are lose and are a threat to all three worlds, and from what it sounds like you about the only one that can save all three worlds, again. So i say take the chance and use the stone to become a Shinigami once again, not just to save everyone, but for yourself as well. I've watched you closely Ichigo, and ever since you lost your powers and lost the ability to see ghosts and fight the hollows, you become the something else, you've closed in on yourself and you're not letting anyone in." Isshin walked over to Ichigo and embraced him in a hug, he was never good at giving pep talks, it was always his mother that was the one to do that, but now it was up to him to help save his only son. After what seem like forever his father finally let go of him and walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Nel! Lets go Urahara's , I'll help you!" Nel ran out of the room and almost tackled Ichigo which would have cause them both to fall down the stairs but rapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, after realizing what she had done she quickly let go and took a few steps back to reveal a very shocked and bright red-faced Ichigo

"S-sorry! I just got really happy and I just-" Nel started to stutter and ramble on but Ichigo was not even aware of what she was going on, his brain was still trying to wrap around the fact the he just got kissed by Nel.

* * *

After calming down a very excited and nervous Nel and telling his family that he was going to be gone for the day Ichigo and Nel headed off to Urahara's shop to see if he could use his underground training facility to use the stone that Nel had and do the necessary acts to regain his powers. It was a quit walk to the shop, Ichigo was still in shock and Nel was still kicking herself for losing control of her self and kissing him, 'What were you thinking Nel? OK, so he decided to help save your people, doesn't mean he likes you or anything.'

As they came to the shop they saw Yoruichi and Kisuke outside talking to each other, well to be exact Yoruichi was yelling at Kisuke.

"What do you mean my stuff is taking up to much room! Damn it Kisuke I turn into a cat at night, all I'm asking is to have a mat that is more comfortable so I can actually sleep at night!" Kisuke had taken a few steps back, he really wasn't trying to get her angry, it was just that every time they went to a store and she saw a cute toy or something cat-like she wanted it. Kisuke was thinking of someway out of the corner that he had gotten in when he saw Ichigo come through the gate followed by a very attractive girl.

"AW! Ichigo-san, its good to see you again. I was beginning to think that you had forgotten about me and my humble shop. What can I do for you today?" Yoruichi turned around and looked at Ichigo and noticed Kisuke run over to him escaping from the corner that she had backed him into. 'Your only belaying the inevitable Kisuke.'

"Hi Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san. Don't mind me I'll only need a second of your time and then you can get back to yelling at Kisuke."

"Why Ichigo, you would let her harm me? Possibly kill me?"

"I saw you fight Aizen Kisuke, I know what your capable of and I think you can manage fine on your own, but my money is on Yoruichi. Listen I need to use your training ground, is that OK?" Kisuke froze right then and his whole face turned pure white.

"Ichigo, don't tell me you going to do what I think your going to do. Yes I know about the stone and I also know that it is very dangerous to you." Nel and Ichigo stood side by side with a stumped look on their face

"What are you talking about?" They asked at the sometime. Slowly color returned to Kisuke's face as he explained what Ichigo would have to do to regain his powers

"That stone is able to revive your powers, but for you to do that you have to fight your hollow, and it will be nothing like your first fight. He will do everything to kill you. You're the second person that is going to try this. The first time it was tried the fighting took two whole days till he lost the fight, and he was a low rank. I don't want to imagine what it's going to be like with you."

"Kisuke there's no other way and if there is there's no time to wait, I need to regain my powers now and help Nel, if I have to fight my hollow to regain my powers then so be it." in the end Kisuke agreed to help them and took them to the training grounds. Ichigo was instructed to sit down and relax and to think of his inner world. After ten minuets Kisuke took the stone that had been named as the replenishing stone and placed it to his chest and waited, after a few seconds it was absorbed into Ichigos chest and suddenly the air around them felt very heavy.

Ichigo opened his eyes to look at a blue sky, he looked around him and he saw the tall skyscrapers and knew that he was back in his inner world.

"Its been a long time since I've been here."

"**Your damn right its been long, too fucking long King!"** Ichigo looked around to find his hollow but saw no one.

**"Where you looking at King? I'M BEHIND YOU!"** Ichigo jumped forward nearly avoiding the swing of the sword that would have killed him. As he hit the ground he quickly turned around to see his hollow standing completely still with his normal face breaking smile.

"You know why I'm here right?"

"**Ya, I know. But you of all people should know that I wouldn't simply step aside without challenging you first. Get your sword out king, I've been cramped up in here for to fucking long, and I'm going to take out my frustration on you!"**

"I was hoping you would say that, I didn't want to simply regain my powers with out a good fight." A smile slowly spread across Ichigo's face as his sword materialized in his hand as he ran towards his hollow.

* * *

**_A/N: OK everyone I'm sorry for making you wait so long so please don't kill me. This last month has been really busy for me and being sick on top of that didn't help. I wish I could say that I would be updating about once a week, but with graduation around the corner and working on about six other stories I'm afraid I can't make any promises, but I will do my best to update quickly as I can._**

**_Now, onto the future chapters of this story. I've been thinking about this for a while now, and well, I've never actually tried this before so I don't know if I should but to hell with it I maybe able to get some help. I've been thinking about a lemon scene in this between Nel and Ichigo, I mean hey this is a Nel and Itsygo story, but as I said I've never tried a lemon before. If one of you have and would like to help me with it, or hell would want to write the thing, please PM me. I'm going to have a poll about that idea, OH, and speaking about polls, I have a poll going on whether I should have Halibel and Grimmjow in a relationship, yes they are going to be in this story to but I'm not going to be focusing on them much, their just going to help Nel and Ichigo notice the feelings that they have for each other. _**

**_Anyways tell me what you think in the review or a PM._**


	4. King or Horse?

**Sorry for the long wait. I know this may seem cliche as I was told. I sorry for that, I really am trying to come up with something that hasn't been used before.  
**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Soul Society**

Alarms went off in the twelfth division Technical Research Bureau indicating a hollow had been spotted in the world of the living.

"Sir reiatsu signature say's an Espada has been sighted in the town of Karakura!" Akon turned to look at the readings to conform it before the alarms suddenly stopped indicating that the reiatsu emitting from the Espada either vanished or was cut off.

"It's been three month's since the war ended. Why would they start showing their faces so soon? I'll send a report to the Head-Captain, he'll want to hear this, especially since it's in the town where Ichigo Kurosaki lives."

* * *

In a great Hall were thirteen Captains, Twelve standing with six in two lines facing each other as one sat in a chair looking at the Captains.

"Two hours ago the Technical Research Bureau detected the reiatsu of an Espada in the town of Karakura before its suddenly disappeared. I will be sending two people to the town to investigate the area. The ones I will be sending is Thirteenth Division lieutenant Kuchiki Rukia and Sixth Division lieutenant Abarai Renji, these two know the area well and are familiar with some of the residents. Would Captains of Sixth and Thirteenth Divisions please inform your lieutenants that their mission is if the Espada is one from the Winter War and is still in the World of the Living they are to either find out their reason in being there and if necessary they are to eliminate it. Meeting dismissed!"

* * *

A Senkaimon opened ten feet in the air above the town to reveal two Soul Reapers exiting to stand in the air.

"Feels like forever since we we're last here, wouldn't you say Rukia?" asked Renji as he started looking around the town to see nothing had changed since he was last here, he looked back at Rukia to see her staring off in the direction of Ichigo's house.

"You cant go to him. Our orders are clear that we are not to make our appearance know to him."

"I know, its just that... I miss him." Renji took a step forward to stand closer to Rukia to look down at her. "You go to the spot were the Espada was reported to be. While I'll go and talk to Urahara Kisuke to see if he knows anything about-" Suddenly a reiatsu so heavy and suffocating enveloped them cause them to shake and lean against each other for support.

"What the hell is this? It's not one of an Espadas or that of a Shinigami. It also feels slightly familiar... it couldn't be him could it?" Just as sudden the reiatsu appeared it vanished, allowing Rukia and Renji to stand and breath.

"Ichigo or not I don't care, that reiatsu was too much like a hollow, and it was coming from Urahara's store. I wounder if he's under attack or if he's playing with a new toy, either way we need to check it out." Rukia was quit the whole time fearing that her voice would fail her. "Come on Rukia! Snap out of it!" Rukia looked up at Renji who was now standing over her looking in the direction the reiatsu come from, where _HIS _reiatsu came from.

"Renji, that wasn't from a hollow or some experiment of Urahara's. That was Ichigo's hollow reiatsu."

* * *

**Two Hours ago  
****Urahara's basement**

Nel was sitting on a hill in-front of Ichigo and watched as cuts appeared no his body like their was an invisible knife cutting him. Nel knew there was nothing she could do but it was driving her crazy as she watched and saw blood spots appear on his clothes like some unseen knife was cutting him.

"Urahara, you said that one other person tried this method and failed. What happened exactly?" Nel sat quietly waiting for Kisuke to talk, but after five minutes of silence she turned to look at him to only see different set off expressions run across his face.

"It happened before I was exiled from Soul Society. A soldier in my Division somehow gained Hollow powers but cased him to lose all his reiatsu. Since he was a man of science he allowed us to run tests on him so we could try to get a better understanding of what happened to him. After two years of test's and experiments we discovered a way to regain ones Shinigami powers or to give them Shinigami powers when one has no reiatsu. We named it the replenishing stone because we were giving back the power's that was taken from my fifth seat, he was going to become complete again he was going to be replenished, that's what he said before we did the experiment, before he died." Kisuke never moved from his perch looking over Ichigo and Nel but not seeing them has he relived the past in his mind before continuing.

"We did the same thing's to him as we did to Ichigo, but with him it took longer because of his position and low reiatsu. We don't know why but when a person once had a large amount of reiatsu the stone works quicker then when one has a low amount. We didn't know what to expect when we did this, whether he would regain his powers that he once had, gain new powers, or if it would even work." Kisuke stopped and braced himself as a large amount of reiatsu from Ichigo swept over him and Nel causing the dust to stir. When the reiatsu settled Kisuke moved to a new location farther away from Ichigo with Nel following him.

"When it came time to use the stone we prepared a containment chamber for him since we didn't know what to expect. As he entered the chamber he grabbed my arm and looked me straight in the eyes and said 'If I fail and what comes out is no longer me and is dangerous, don't hesitate to kill it.' I believe he knew what would happen if he fail." Kisuke stopped and just sat quietly as he stared at Ichigo from a distance for a while till Nel finally spoke for the first time since he started to talk about what happened.

"What happened to him, did he succeed in gaining back his power's, or did he fail and if he failed what happened to him?"

"He failed, and was turned into a Hollow. No one knew why, but after sometime passed by we found out that he had to fight his hollow and he failed to suppress it. He had to go through what Ichigo and the Vizards did to gain their hollow power's, it's the same method, kinda, but much more dangerous."

"Will the same thing happen to Ichigo if he fails? Will his hollow take over?" Nel was obviously scarred for Ichigo, she didn't want him to become a mindless beast and if she had known about what the outcome would be she would have never agreed with Tia's plan.

"Yes, he will become a hollow if he fails. But I doubt it will happen since Ichigo is rather good at pulling the off the impossible. I think he'll win and suppress his hollow, it will just take more time."

* * *

Ichigo had been fighting his hollow ever since he entered his inner world. What Ichigo had hoped to be a similar battle when he first dominated his hollow was beginning to understand that it was not going to be anywhere close to the same method that was used during their first encounter.

**"Whats a matter king! Don't tell me you lost your fighting form in only three month's. Teh pathetic!"** Ichigo knew his hollow was only taunting him to get him angry and agitate so he would lose focus on the fight, but the bad thing was it was working.

"Do you ever shut-up? Ever since I came back you've done nothing but talk, bitch, and moan about everything that's happened to you in the past three months." Ichigo's hollow spread a grin that would have cracked his head in half if it could go any farther. **_He_ **jumped away after finishing through with a powerful swing causing Ichigo to slide back as well. When **_he_ **landed on one of many skyscrapers he dug Zangetsu into the side of the building and folded his arms across his chest with the same grin on his face.

**"My bad, here let me start over. Hey King! Long time no see, first thing first. How have you been these past few months? Oh, and would you like a cup of tea as we talk about what you been doing? By the way any thing new going on in your life? Such as some super sexy ass green haired goddess?"** Ichigo could only stand on his skyscraper staring at his hollow with his eyebrow twitching and mouth a gap at the sudden change in his hollow.

"Stop it Oichi. Neither of us are one to ,wait, how did you know Nel was here?"

**"Your powers may have disappeared, but Zangetsu and I never did. We were just lock away deep within your soul waiting to be released once more, and what the hell did you just call me? Oichi? What the hell is that exactly?"**

"The first time I saw you I asked where Zangetsu was, you told me that you and Zangetsu are one in the same, but every-time I speak of Zangetsu I think of the old man, not you. So to avoid confusion I'm giving you a name. I hate saying it but your the other aide of me, the side I don't want. So I'm giving you a name that closely resembles mine. Is that ok with you?" His hollow just stood there deep in thought till he finally looked Ichigo on the face and smirked.

**"Teh, lacks in creativity but I guess you have a poi~int"** Oichi's smirk only grew wielder as he grabbed his sword to block the sudden attack from Ichigo who was hoping to end the fight with the attack. "Ah! Here you say that I'm the other side of you and here you are trying to take a cheap shot to finish a fight that even you don't think can win." Oichi was driven back farther on the building due to the force of the attack before they finally stopped with Ichigo jumping back to ready himself for an attack from his hollow. Oichi stood still examining Ichigo till another grin appeared on his face. \

**"Ya know King, I say we take this to the next level. Neither of us are going to get far without us being in Bankai, so come on King. Instead of this little dance how about you give me something that will give me a run for my money."** Ichigo was no idiot, he knew what Oichi was talking about. But Ichigo knew he wouldn't be able to do Bankai since he lost his power's. If Kisuke was correct he would have to fight not only his hollow to regain his power's but also his Zanpakuto.

"Well I guess it worth a try." Ichigo swung his sword straight as his left hand took hold of the hilt, the cloth at the end of his sword wrapping around his arm as his reiatsu doubled he spoke the word. 'I can do it. Zangetsu. Thank-you.' A smile slowly spread across Ichigo's face as he looked up at Oichi who was no longer wearing his famous grin as he heard Ichigo speak the word

"BANKAI!"

* * *

Kisuke didn't know how much longer he could hold the barriers that were preventing Ichigo's reiatsu to be released into the real world.

"Nel! I'm not going to be able to hold the barriers up much longer! The pressure from his reiatsu is too much for them, I'm going to need some help. Go up into the shop and get Yoruichi and tell her that I need her help!" Nel understanding the situation ran towards the ladder and was soon out of sight due to the mountains. Kisuke couldn't help but smile, besides the current circumstances he was happy as it looked like Ichigo just may pull it off, but he still had a long way to go before he was finished.

"I just hope the outcome that my research has told me is incorrect. I don't think Soul Society would let him go if it is."

* * *

Oichi could only stand there as he watched the black reiatsu slowly dispel to reveal Ichigo who was most indeed in his Bankai form. "Teh, I should have known he would allow you to control him without a seconds hesitation. Fine whatever looks like he should go to Bankai as well." Oichi swung his sword straight at Ichigo but before he could say the word Ichigo was suddenly in-front of him forcing Ocihi to defend against the swing that would have taken his head off.

"Sorry Oichi, but I want to end this not drag it out. Tensa Zangetsu!" With those last two words a black energy formed at the end of Ichigo's blade causing Oichi's eyes to widen and his normal grin to be replaced as he screamed as he was forced into a building from Ichigo's attack. Ichigo didn't hesitate for a second and was right next to Oichi forcing him to bring his sword up to defend himself or lose his head by Ichigo's swing but was sent flying from another Tensa Zangetsu. Oichi was on the defensive as he was forced to bring his blade up once more to prevent Ichigo from killing him, he maybe a hollow, but there was even a limit to what he was able to take and he knew that if Ichigo fired off just a few more he would have the strength to defend against Ichigo.

Ichigo was once more in-front of his hollow hoping that he would be able to finish the fight with this attack, but when Oichi parried his sword he was surprised to see him with his famous face breaking grin.

"What do you find so funny? Are you enjoying the fight that much?"

**"Oh yes I'm enjoying the fight, but what I'm enjoying more is how stupid you are. I know how you were able to come back, I know the method you used. The Replenishing Stone, and I also know what would happen if you win. Would you like to know before you once more claim your crown?"** Ichigo once more attacked but only to prevent Oichi from going into Bankai.

"What do you mean? What will happen when I defeat you?" Ichigo didn't know if his hollow was just teasing him or was being serious. 'Whats going to happen to me when I regain my powers?' Ichigo was lost in his thoughts for only a second, but that second was more than enough as Oichi jumped away from Ichigo. Oichi swung his sword pointing it towards Ichigo and the black cloth at the end of the sword wrapped around his arm. With a grin Oichi spoke one word that brought Ichigo from his thoughts.

**"Bankai!"**

* * *

It took Nel under a minute to get to the ladder that lead to the shop and upon arrive at the top she bumped in no other but Yoruichi who was followed by Isshin and Tessla.

"Hurry Urahara needs helping holding that barriers up against Ichigo's reiatsu!" as soon as she was finished speaking she felt Ichigos reiatsu double which made the air around them heavy and hard to breath causing not only her but Yoruichi and Isshin to start panting. Nel slowly and shakily started back down the ladder followed by Yoruichi and Isshin who started to assault her with questions, but none were answered as they soon came to the location of were Ichigo and Kisuke was at. Kisukes head shot up to look at the group with nothing but dread and regret written all over his face.

"I'll answer your questions after we strengthen the barrier. We better make it quick because a Senkaimon has opened near by and several Shinigami have come through but I cant tell who it is because Ichigos reiatsu is blocking theirs." All four of them work furiously to strengthen the barriers in hope that the Shinigami didn't notice the very Hollow like reiatsu emitting from Urahara Kisukes shop. All four started muttering quietly as they said the incantation needed to strengthen the barriers and in the result were unaware of the multiple reiatsus heading towards them.

* * *

**A/N CLIFF HANGER! I know I'm an ass. To be honest this is nowhere near as much to what I really wanted to post, but the way I have the story set up I have to cut it off here, sorry. I just want you all to know Chapter five is being written and I already has a good start on it so it should be posted rather quickly.**

**On other news I just remembered that Nel is a Masochist and ... Sniff sniff... do I smell a lemon in the next chapter?**

**Be sure to cast your vote on my current poll and to leave a review. Here's a deal, ten reviews on this chapter and Ill have the fifth chapter a week later. If not sooner. I've become a review junky lol.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Notes Sorry everyone I know its been three months since I last updated, I'm really sorry for that by the way. But I've been busy with work and I'm also in the process of join the Army(already meet the recruiter and took the ASFAB) So, I'm not to sure about this chapter, in all honesty I thought it was kinda boring but it plays a important role in the story. Anyways enough of that, I hope you enjoy the Chapter and I would also like to say a big thanks to **ShirosakiEspada0 **for beta-reading this chapter.**

* * *

Inoue, Chad, Ishida, and Tatsuki were all together at the park when they felt the reiatsu. Since it had a normal reiatsu of a hollow Chad and Ishida started to head in the direction its reiatsu was emitting from but Inoue and Tatsuki decided to come along too; Inoue encase she need to heal Chad or Ishida, and Tatsuki because of Inoue.

Tatsuki now knew all about Ichigo being a Shinigami along with Soul Society and the Winter War. When school started Ichigo really didn't speak to anyone, and when he did it was only a few words, but what upset Tatsuki was that Ichigo never did say a word to Mizuiro, Keigo or her.

As the four ran down an old road that was rarely used they all suddenly came to a stop and bent over with hands on knees breathing hard due to the enormous reiatsu that suddenly came crashing down.

Chad was the first to speak "That's not the reiatsu of a low ranking hollow, it's got to be a Menos. What so you think Ishida, could it be a Adjuchas?"

"I don't know. The reiatsu is greater than an Adjuchas and closer to that of a Vasto Lorde, maybe even an Espadas!"

"Could it be Nel's? Maybe she ran into trouble!"

"No, it's not Nel-san." Everyone looked over at Orihime who joined the conversation. Everyone was concerned about the foreign reiatsu, but what made everyone else more concerned was the look in Orihime's eyes, it was one of pure fear.

Orihime looked over at Ishida surprised that it was her that recognized the reiatsu and not him. The reiatsu was dark like that of an Espadas, that's why she didn't recognize it initially. But while Chad and Ishida talked she started to focus on the dark energy, and the closer they got, the more familiar it became. It wasn't pure evil like that of Grimmjow's or Ulquiorra's when they was in their Resurrection form, but it had a darkness around it, a sad darkness, a familiar darkness. That was when she realized who's it was. She only felt it once, but once was enough for her to remember it forever, after all it is now the source of her fear.

"Don't you recognize it Ishida-kun? Can't you tell how familiar it is? You of all people should, you should know Ichigo's reiatsu better than all of us!" Ishida closed his eyes and started to concentrate on the reiatsu. Orihime was right, he should have recognized it. Ishida opened his eyes and looked at Inoue to see the look of fear in her eyes and that her face had lost most of its color. He could understand her fear, the last time he felt this reiatsu he ended up with his ally's sword in his gut.

"Tatsuki, take Inoue and go to your house, Chad and I will check out the source of the reiatsu and will meet you at your place later!" If it was indeed his reiatsu then he didn't want Orihime to see him like that again, she hadn't told him, but he knew that she was scared of now, more than ever.

"NO! I'm coming with you, just because his reiatsu is like when we were on-top of Las Noches doesn't mean he's changed into that form. Nel-san said she was going to try to help Ichigo, maybe he's in the middle of fighting his hollow again like that first time when he fought it to control its powers!"

"Stop it Inoue! I know, I know you're still scared of him. I know that you have nightmares about it, and if he has taken on that form again, I don't want you to see it, I don't want you to see him like that again, and I know he wouldn't want you to see him like that again either. You know what he did, what happened when he changed, if you go you could be in danger!" Ishida knew his personal feelings were getting in the way of his judgement but he didn't care. Ever since Orihime had seen him in that form she's been scared of him, if what he's been told is true then his hollow is his true side, his darker side, how could he just stand there and let Orihime see him like that?

As Ishida and Inoue argued, yes to Tatsuki's and Chad amazement the two were arguing, Tatsuki asked Chad a question that was starting to bother her.

"Chad, when you and Ishida felt the reiatsu you both thought it was nothing more but a low-level hollow, why, why didn't either of you realize it was Ichigo's?" Chad giving what little emotion he does looked slightly embarrassed.

"When we were at the park the reiatsu was that of a lower rank hollow and the reiatsu was also very dark. I've felt Ichigos reiatsu when he was using his hollow powers; they were nothing like this when he had his mask on. Something has either changed recently due to him losing his powers, or his hollow is taking over again." Truth be told Chad had felt Ichigos reiatsu like this, but it was only once and he couldn't swear that it was Ichigo's since during the fight between Ichigo and Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra's reiatsu had snuffed out Ichigo's shortly after they both started fighting at the top of Las Noches.

"What about when Ichigo was fighting that one guy on top of that building while you and everyone else was fighting that Yammy guy? I was told that after Ichigo returned from that fight his mask along with his reiatsu were different." When Tatsuki and everyone else was being told all about Ichigo's powers, the truth about Rukia, how Orihime got kidnapped, and all about the Winter War everyone told small parts that others didn't know about, including the fight with Ichigo and the Espada Yammy. Chad was also told about the small fight, but while it was going on he wasn't able to witness or feel the reiatsu from Ichigo due to being unconscious when he was hit by Yammy's tail.

"No, when Ichigo came back to fight Yammy I was unconscious. I think Rukia is the only one that can tell you exactly what his reiatsu was like, but she doesn't like to talk about that. I think when she saw the mask and felt his power she's become slightly scared of him." What he said was true, Rukia never did like to talk about what happened when Ichigo came back and saved her and attack Yammy. He could remember the night that the four of them, Rukia, Renji, Ishida, and Chad, sat in Urahara's basement talk about their fight's in Las Noches and filling in the parts that the others missed due to being unconscious or in another battle someplace else. He could remember the look in Rukias eye's as she explain what happened when Ichigo came back and saved her, how he fought Yammy, how his mask had once again changed along with his reiatsu, and how he looked not that of a victor and how he didn't look like one prepared to fight. She talked about how Ichigo was actually able to fight Yammy without any effort, to end up being thrown around and beaten, just like when Ichigo first encountered Yammy in the world of the living.

As Inoue and Ishida continued to talk, and after Chad and Tatsuki finished their short discussion Chad started to think about the state he saw Orihime and Ishida. Inoue had her dress ripped in several places, but no cuts or bruises. Ishida was the same, but his cloths were in worse condition then when he left to help Ichigo in the tower, his clothing was ripped and dirtied, but nothing compared to what they were after helping Ichigo, his clothing was a mess, a sleeve was missing, his cloths were ripped in many places, but the worst was when Chad saw the lower end of Ishida's shirt, it was bloodied and had a hole large enough to see his stomach. When Chad asked what had happened all he was told was that he fought Ulquiorra while Inoue healed Ichigo. Chad knew there was more to it than that he fought Ulquiorra by the look in Ishida's and Inoue's eyes.

"OK, fine, but if Ichigo has turned into that again, I want you and Tatsuki to leave. Chad, Tatsuki, I think it's time for Inoue and I to tell you the truth about what happened during the fight between Ichigo and Ulquiorra, but first I want to ask something, has Ichigo been talking to either of you?" Tatsuki and Chad both shooked their heads no. Tatsuki had tried to talk to Ichigo, but every time he would walk past her like she didn't even exist. Tatsuki wasn't the only one to receive the same treatment from Ichigo, Chad, Ishida, Keigo, Mizuiro, and even Orihime. Tatsuki had talked with Keigo and Mizuiro about Ichigo's mood and his change in personality, it was obvious that he was trying to push everyone away, but no one knew why. She remembered when Ichigo was younger that he would basically act the same way, but that was because he had lost his mother and he was young when it happened, so she was able to understand the reason to why he would be in that mood, but what was Ichigo's reason this time, he had lost his powers true, but was he really sulking over that, or was it over something else?

* * *

Ichigo didn't know what his hollow was doing. Ever since he went into Bankai and brought out the mask he had forced Ichigo on the defensive and never giving him the chance to attack. Parry, Parry, dodge, move to new location, and repeat, that's how the fight played out, Ichigo knew his hollow was messing with him. Every time he would attack he would slow down just enough to allow Ichigo to encounter the attack.

**"What's the matter King? You where seriously kicking my ass not ten minutes ago, and now here you are trying desperately to avoid my attacks."**

"What are you trying to do Oichi, you're making it obvious which direction you going to attack from and your slowing down just enough so I can defend against the attack."

**"I told once already King, my name is Zangetsu! So why don't you start using it! and you wouldn't understand if I told you what I was trying to do, nor would you believe me."**Ichigo was beginning to get frustrated as he blocked another attack. Ichigo knew from experience his hollow would never do something unless it benefit himself, or unless it was just to piss Ichigo which his hollow was famous for doing, but what frustrating was that it wasn't the first time his hollow had said that he was Zangetsu.

"What do you mean your Zangetsu? And what do you mean I wouldn't understand? Don't forget, Oichi, I know you better than anyone, and I know you wouldn't be letting me defend myself unless it's to help you! So tell me; what are you after?!"

Ichigos outburst was a slight surprise to his hollow making him hesitate for a few seconds before gracing Ichigo with his famous face breaking grin.

**"True, you do know me better them anyone, but you also know very little about me. For instance, if you knew me as well as you would like to think then you would know what I am, and what 'Old Man Zangetsu' is!"**Ichigo jumped back away from his hollow, who followed suit, and landed on one of the many skyscrapers.

"What are you talking about, I know what you really are, you the source of my hollow powers, my instincts, and a majorPAINin not only my ass but everyone's ass! Because of you two of my best friends are scared shitless of me!" Oichi only smiled and listened as he stood on his own skyscraper. Ichigo was right about everything he had said, but he also didn't know the whole picture, which Oichi took great joy in.

**'Time for a nasty surprise, King.'**

* * *

Tatsuki and Chad listened as Ishida explained what had really happened during the fight between Ichigo and Ulquiorra. Tatsuki knew about Ichigo's hollow, but she was still learning what it truly was and being told that Ichigo had turned into a hollow but returned to human form after he had a horn cut off left her confused and with many questions. Chad, like Inoue and Ishida knew about Ichigo's powers, but he was surprised when he was told about the transformation, but it was Tatsuki that asked the question that was bugging him.

"So, during the fight, Ichigo was actually dead, and, Inoue, you weren't able to heal him? But, last week you told me about how Grimmjow forced you to heal Ichigo after he was killed by Ulquiorra, so the two of them could fight. You were able to help him then, why weren't you able to help him when it happened again? You said yourself that your powers are able to reveres time, why didn't your powers work the second time? And how did Ichigo exactly defeat Ulquiorra?" Orihime could understand Tatsuki's confusion; she was also confused about why her powers didn't work either.

"I don't know, I think it had something to do with Ulquiorra being in his second resurrection form, and that he used the strongest Cero to kill Ichigo with, and I'll let Ishida-kun explain what happened after Ichigo came back in the resurrection form" Orihime had never once made eye contact with Tatsuki, or Chad when Ishida was talking or when she was talking. She had kept her eyes on the ground for only one reason, in hope that no one would see the fear in her eyes.

"When Ichigo came back as a hollow, his reiatsu, power and speed where far more superior then Ulquiorra, and possibly the other Espadas-" As Ishida started to explain he was cut off by a new reiatsu that came out of no were, and that was very close to the group of friends location allowing everyone to feel the new reiatsu, and also identifying the owners of the reiatsu.

"It's Kuchiki and Abarai, I guess Soul Society has found out whats going on, come on we need to get to Ichigo and find out whats going on for ourselves as well!" With that said everyone turned and started off once again in the direction of the reiatsu, hoping to find answer's upon arriving, but one question was bugging Tatsuki more then the question to what was going on with Ichigo. With Ishida and Chad in the front and Inoue and Tatsuki in the back, Tatsuki decided that she would ask Inoue her question while she still had time.

"Orihime, there's been something bothering me. Earlier Ishida knew that you are still scarred of Ichigo and that you still have nightmares about what happened, I haven't heard anything about that, so how does he know?" Orihime looked at Tatsuki with shock, and embarrassment written all over her face, and the blush on her checks didn't help any. Before Orihime could reply Tatsuki had already put the pieces together and spoke three words that caused everyone to stop dead in their tracks.

"OH MY GOD!"

* * *

Rukia and Renji shunpoed in the direction of Urahara's 's shop, in the direction from where the reiatsu was radiating from. The closer they got to the shop the stronger the reiatsu was.

"Your right, it is Ichigo's hollow, but how is that possible? Ichigo should have lost all of his powers, including his hollow powers, when he lost his spiritual pressure. So what the hell is going on?" After a few minutes of silence Renji looked over at Rukia wondering if she was trying to come up with an answer, but instead found her with her cell phone out contacting Soul Society.

"What the hell are you doing?! If it's Ichigo's hollow, and if it's taken over Ichigo again and is out of control than Central 46 will order us to execute him!"

"Do you think I don't know that! Do you think I want that to happen? Nii-sama and Captain Kenpachi are being going to be coming, I asked for them personally, they'll arrive outside of Urahara's shop here shortly, so we better hurry and get there before they do."

"Why did you ask for them? Captain Kuchiki will kill Ichigo if he has to, and Captain Kenpachi will want to fight Ichigo just to have a good fight, either way it's a death for Ichigo!" Rukia knew that was true, Nii-sama was one to follow orders without question, but she also knew that when it came to Ichigo he would try to help, even if he acted like he didn't care, she knew that he did, and Kenpachi would most certainly want to fight Ichigo so he could "let lose" but she also knew that he wouldn't want to kill Ichigo because if he did then the only person that was able to give him the fight he always wants wouldn't be around anymore.

"I know that, but if Ichigo's hollow has taken over then the only people that can keep him contained would be them, and if he hasn't lost control then they won't try anything…well, I don't know about Captain Zaraki but I know Nii-sama won't."

* * *

**Two moth's ago, Ishida's room 11:30pm**

"Are you sure your dad doesn't mind me being here so late?" She didn't know why she had come to Ishida's house, she knew that Tatsuki could have helped her just as much as Ishida could, but Ishida had experienced everything that she had and would understand better than Tatsuki.

"Don't worry Inoue, he's hardly ever here, and when he is, he never comes up here. So tell me, whats going on?" Ishida had known for a while that something was going on with Inoue from the random spikes in her reiatsu, but what he found weird was that every time it happened was at night. The first time it happened he was afraid that she was being attacked by a hollow, but he never felt the hollows reiatsu upon entering the World of the living, nor did he see one when he arrived at Inoue's location, which was at her house. Thinking that he was just imagining it he decided to head back home till he saw Chad running towards Inoue's apartment, but what was even more disturbing was after a few minutes he saw Ichigo walking by. Both Chad and Ishida hid in the shadows to avoid being seen so they could watch Ichigo and see what he was doing, but all he did was stop and looked in the window of Orihime's room for a few minutes and then walked away.

Later that night Chad and Ishida had discussed what had happened; it was the first time that either of them had felt a spike in Inoue's reiatsu ever since she came back from Hueco Mundo two months ago, but with Ichigo being there around the same time, neither of them knew what to think. Chad had decided that he would keep a close eye on Ichigo as Ishida would do the same with Inoue. Later on in the week Inoue's reiatsu spiked several more times, but all at night, as Ichigo would just take random walks with no destination in mind.

"I know that for the past few weeks you have been keeping a close eye on my house while Sado-san watched Ichigo while he takes his nightly walks. I'm guessing the reason you're doing this is because something happened while I was asleep?" Ishida was taken by surprise, and was slightly embarrassed that Inoue had known that he was at her apartment every night.

"Two weeks ago I felt a strange spike in your reiatsu, I thought that you might have ran into a hollow, but what puzzled me was that I never felt a Garganta open or the hollows reiatsu. So I went to your place to see what was going on, you were asleep, so I thought I had imagined the spike, but that was till I saw Chad running towards your apartment, and then we both saw Ichigo walking by. So we both decided to keep a close eye on you both to see what was going on. It so happens Ichigo just takes random walks at random times in the day, but I Chad wanted to keep a eye on him encase something happened, like an Vasto Lord decided to get revenge, or if some random hollow decided to attack him, but almost every night, I have felt random pike's in your reiatsu, every time when you were asleep. What's going on with you?" Inoue didn't say anything for a while, and Ishida didn't push for a answer, he knew what she had gone through, he could understand the hesitation on telling him what was haunting her.

"It's about that day, on top of Las Noches, with Ichigo and Ulquiorra. Every time I close my eyes I see it happen, I see Ichigo falling off the tower, I see him becoming that, hollow again. Every time I go to sleep I dream about it, I hate it, but I'm scared of him. I know he can't become it again, I keep on dreaming about what happened to you. You've been there for him, you've fought with him, but while he was in that form he didn't hesitate to on trying to kill you. I'm still scared of him." Ishida was expecting her to say that she was having nightmares about Aizen, or about the Espada or that she was afraid that something was wrong with her, that she didn't just get off scot-free. So when he heard what she had to say, he was very surprised.

"Inoue-" He didn't know what to say, he too would still wake up every now and then in a could sweat after dreaming about the same thing that she was afraid of. Not know what to say he decided the next best thing to do was hug her and let her cry on his shoulder, he knew it was very cliché, but he just didn't have the right words to make her feel better, not hesitating she accepted the hug and started to cry harder.

"I don't know what I'd do if he changed into that form again, I don't know what I'd do if he was never able to come back, if I lost him. Or if I lost you." Ishida didn't know what was going on, if it was a dream or if it was real, if he should say something or nothing. Not knowing why, but he started to slowly inch his face closer to Orihime, as she did the same. He didn't know what to think, he always loved Orihime, but he never once thought that he would get the chance to show her just how much he loved her, but here they were, sharing their first kiss.

She always wondered what it was like, what it felt, and what you would feel when it happened. The first kiss, the touch, but she never expected it to be with Ishida, she had always loved Ichigo, and she still, did. But after what happened she had been scared of Ichigo, and the nightmares certainly didn't help any, but what really sent her off into Ishida's arms was when she realized that Ichigo would never return those feelings, and she learned that when she realized that Ichigo was trying to push her away. So there she was, on Ishida's bed, in his arms, experiencing her first kiss. She didn't know how it had happened, one minute they were talking, and then the next they were in each other's arms.

"Orihime, are you sure about this? What about Ichigo?" Ishida was the one to break the kiss, of course to ask the question so he wouldn't feel like he was forcing her to do something that she would later regret, and so that he would understand where she and Ichigo stood.

"Yes, don't worry Ishida-kun, I wouldn't be here if I didn't want this. And although I still love Ichigo, it's not the same love I have for you. Ichigo was always there for me, but only when I needed him, unlike you, you where always there when I needed you and when I didn't, when I asked you and when I didn't, but whit Ichigo it was nothing more than me lingering onto the only connection I had left to my brother." With that being said Ishida decided to move things forward as he sat Inoue on the bed and continued to kiss her, as his hands moved to her waist while she moved hers around his neck.

* * *

Everyone had stopped outside of the Urahara shop as they waited for Rukia and Renji, since they could feel their reiatsu coming closer. Chad and Tatsuki stared at Inoue and Ishida as they both held hands, Inoue with a smile and a blush, and Ishida trying to keep his form. Tatsuki was the first to come out of the state of shock and walked to Inoue with a slight grin on her face.

"You and I are going to have a talk Inoue. And you Ishida, if you hurt her in anyway, then you better run for you life. Because when I get my hands on you, you'll be wishing you where dead. GOT THAT!?" Ishida was never one to be intimidated, but with Tatsuki in his face, well lets say there's indeed a first for everything.

"Don't worry Arisawa-san, Ishida-kun would never hurt me." With that said Tatsuki patted Inoue on the shoulder and walked away, just as Rukia and Renji showed up and landed on the ground next to the four friends.

"Hey guys, it's been a while. How is everything going?" Renji was the first to speak with his famous goofy grin and his hand behind his head as he scratched it, until Rukia kicked him in the shin and started yelling at him.

"You fool we don't have time to stand around and find out what everyone has been doing these past four months, we need to figure out whats going on with Ichigo and then we can talk. Just then a Senkaimon opened up behind the group revealing the Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of squad Eleven and Kuchiki Byakuya, Captain of squad six.

"Well, it looks like we arrived just in time, wouldn't you say Byakuya? Now, where the hell is Kurosaki, I'm in need of a good fight." Everyone stood still in shock since no one was expecting the two Captains, everyone but two. Rukia and Renji started to walk closer to the two Captains, towards the shop.

"Ichigo is down in the basement, we should hurry before is reiatsu gets even more out of control and destroys the town." said Rukia as she stood next to her brother.

"Wait, why are they here? What if Ichigo has lost control, those two will kill him without a second thought. Well, Byakuya will kill him anyways." Rukia turned around to stare Ishida straight in the eyes before she started to talk.

"That's not going to happen. No one knows whats going on, the reason two Captains are here encase Ichigo has lost control of his Hollow. Caption Zaraki and Captain Byakuya are here to prevent Ichigo going on a killing spree, and to give Ichigo, or Urahara time to stop the hollow. And if not, then we are ordered to do what is necessary." Everyone was shocked, again, by how Rukia acted and by what she said. No one had ever expected her to talk that why when it was bout Ichigo, but a lot can change in four months.

"How can you talk that way Kuchiki-san? How can you talk about killing Ichigo like its nothing, like you killing a mindless hollow? I won't let you hurt him, not after all he's gone through. Not after all that time he's protected me, I won't let you kill him!" Inoue was obvious furious with what Rukia said as she had her hands balled into fists and was shaking.

"Inoue! I never said anything about killing him. I said we are here to prevent Ichigo's hollow going out of control and to stop it if we have to. He saved my life, now it's time for me to save him, it's time for all of us to save him." Inoue stopped shacking and released her fist, she know knew what Rukia was talking about, and she knew that Rukia was right. It was now their turn to save Ichigo.

* * *

**Time for some reply's to everyone.**

**Guest - Dont worry man, I like Harems and everything, but I will not be turning this into one, everyone is going to be having their own pairing.**

**Anon - Thanks man. I will be finishing this story, one way or another. It may take sometime for me to complete it but I will finish it.**

**Everyone else thanks for the support.**

* * *

**P.S. **I'm working on two Mass Effect stories, I'm not going to be posting them for a while till I get about five chapter typed out. I already have the plot's complete but I'm not sure about the pairings. I have a poll up for one. Please vote.


	6. Update

So I thought you all deserved to know the state of this story. First- no I will never abandon the story. Second- I have the outlines for chapter 6, 7, 8, and 9 complete and chapter six is being written, but I may take a long time for me to complete it because of my schedule with work, among other things. I'm currently in the process of join the Army Rangers in hope's of becoming an Officer and next week I am going through the processing stage (there going to make sure nothing's wrong with me and to see what I'm capable of etc. etc.) and then I sign my contract. After that I don't know how long it will be till I go to Boot Camp, and after Boot I'll be going through multiple collages which will be taking up a majority of my time. But while I'm doing all that and I get a few moments to my self I will devote them to writing out the chapters.

Also I would like to thank all of the people who have favorite, followed and commented on this, its very encouraging and I will try my best to get the next chapter out as soon as possible.

P.S.

The next chapter will have more Ichigo and Nel and a yummy lemon.

**FINALLY KINGY LOSES HES VIRGINITY!**

Who said Ichigo was going to be in it?

**WAIT, WHAT, THEN WHO'S IT GOING TO BE ABOUT.**

(Whispering)

**EH, I GUESS THAT WORKS. I GET TO WATCH RIGHT?**

NO!

**DAMN...**


End file.
